


Sólo un par de días

by Supermonstrum



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, M/M, Romance, cat!Loki, dog!Thor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primera historia: Loki apenas tiene vida social, así que durante las vacaciones de verano, Tony le deja a cargo su golden retriever: Thor.</p><p>Segunda historia: cuando Thor regresa de su viaje a Noruega, Natasha le dice que está cansada del maligno gato que encontró abandonado la noche de la tormenta.<br/>No puede ser tan malo... Natasha tal vez no tiene paciencia para los animales, así que Thor ofrece hacerse cargo hasta encontrarle un dueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor (parte I)

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado. Aunque sus compañeros de colegio organizaron un montón de planes para pasárselo bien, Loki optó por hacerse el desentendido y dar su excusa de «veré si puedo» cuando lo invitaron. Ellos sabían perfectamente que Loki Odinson, ese chico raro que se apartaba del grupo por iniciativa propia, nunca tenía ganas de salir a «divertirse», pero continuaban invitándolo por una cuestión de cortesía y, probablemente, de lástima.

El primer día sin clases despertó un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa encontró una nota de sus padres diciéndole que volverían al mediodía para almorzar juntos. Ninguna novedad, puso los ojos en blanco, bostezó y fue hasta la alacena por algo de cereal. No estaba muy seguro cómo iba a usar su tiempo de ocio, seguramente sus padres harían su viaje anual a Noruega. A él siempre le dio igual ir o no, pero últimamente la idea de pasar tiempo en familia le desagradaba hasta el punto de terminar, literalmente, enfermo.

Antes de que pudiera ir a la nevera por leche, sonó el timbre. Loki suspiró hastiado y fue a abrir.

—¿Interrumpo algo, Odinson? Veo que sigues en piyama…

Tony Stark, uno de sus compañeros, esos pocos cuyo nombre Loki recordaba (¿cómo no hacerlo si además Tony era el más popular de la escuela y escuchaba de él en todas partes?). Siempre que daba una fiesta lo invitaba y, obviamente, Loki nunca asistía.

¿Por qué estaba en la puerta de su casa el primer día de vacaciones de verano?

—Estaba por desayunar —respondió cortante—. Eh… ¿quieres pasar?

—No, es sólo un minuto —respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Me han dicho los muchachos que no tienes planes para el verano, es decir, te quedarás en casa como todos los años anteriores, ¿cierto? —Lo decía todo de la forma en la que lo pensaba y creía que eso era algo genial.

—Sí, eso supongo —confirmó comenzando a molestarse—. No creo que sea de tu incumbenc-

—Perfecto, porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo voy… ?

—Todo lo que llegues a necesitar, aquí lo tienes —lo interrumpió Tony, dejando sobre la palma de su mano algunos billetes de cien dólares y una pequeña lista—. Estaremos fuera por un par de semanas, Odinson, así que si llegas a tener algún problema puedes llamar a mi casa, Jarvis podrá ayudarte.

—Tony, yo nunca dije que iba hacerte ningún fav-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una enorme criatura peluda y dorada estaba encima de él y a continuación sintió algo frío y húmedo en el rostro. Tony echó a reír.

—Le agradas, Odinson, ¿acaso esto podría ser más fácil para ambos? Ya, Thor, quieto o lo pondrás de malhumor —ordenó tomándolo del collar para que retrocediera. El perro se sentó en seguida aunque movía la cabeza inquieto y no dejaba de sacudir el rabo.

—¡Tony, yo no voy a cuidar a tu tonto perro! —protestó Loki.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Bien, sigan conociéndose, chicos —lo ignoró soltando a Thor y sacando su teléfono móvil para responder un par de mensajes—. Adiós.

Tony siempre conseguía lo que quería y Loki entendió que la clave para eso era no tener en cuenta qué querían los demás.

Maldijo a sus adentros y tomó al perro del pescuezo, dándole un tirón tan brusco que este dio un quejido. El muchacho se puso de pie, limpió la saliva de su rostro y observó al Thor con atención: era bastante grande, más aun que los _golden retriever_ que había visto antes, su pelaje dorado estaba en perfecto estado, suave y brillante. Para su fastidio, Thor lucía completamente vital, así que sería complicado dominarle si se emocionaba demasiado.

Thor permaneció sentado frente a Loki, respirando exaltado y pensó que nunca antes alguien se había emocionado de esa manera al estar con él. Sabía que sus padres no iban a tener inconvenientes con el perro porque adoraban a esos animales y la única razón por la que no compraron ninguno fue porque Loki prefería a los gatos.

—Sí que hay que cuidarte, Thor —exclamó disconforme después de leer la lista de instrucciones—. Te gusta hacer ejercicio, bien, olvídate de eso, no voy a pasar el verano quemando en el parque. Veamos, cepillar diariamente… dejarás la casa llena de pelo y… —Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Thor debe de ser sinónimo de trabajo.

Obviamente, Thor no había entendido que su dueño temporal no estaba para nada contento con él, porque en cuanto Loki dejó la lista sobre la mesa, dio un brinco volviéndolo a tirar sobre el suelo y le lamió la mejilla con énfasis.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Loki. Sí que comía bien, no podía sacárselo de encima a menos que tirara con fuerza de su pescuezo—. ¡Siéntate! ¡Thor, sentado, quieto!

Pero no quería obedecer o mejor dicho, realmente le gustaba expresar su afecto porque su nariz húmeda no dejaba de recorrer con detalle cada facción del rostro de Loki.

—¡Que te sientes!

Thor retrocedió enseguida, bajando un poco la cabeza. Loki se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba algo sonrojado. No era una persona demasiado paciente y siempre se mostraba reacio al contacto con las personas (ahora sabía que también con los animales), pero vio la posibilidad de que hubiese exagerado un poco, ¿qué tanto podía esperar de un perro al fin y al cabo?

Con la manga del piyama se limpió de nuevo la cara y volvió a sentarse a la mesa para terminar el desayuno. Thor no se movió de donde estaba, sus ojos lo observaban brillosos y con un deje de arrepentimiento. Loki suspiró.

—No sé si te funcionaba con Tony, pero ahora estás en mi casa —advirtió con tono severo.

Thor emitió un llanto suave, deseoso de acercarse un poco a la silla de Loki, mas este lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te quedas ahí.

* * *

A donde fuera que Loki iba, dentro de la casa o no, Thor lo seguía. Era bastante divertido cómo se las ingeniaba cuando se trataba del pasillo estrecho del piso de arriba o incluso la habitación de Loki, que no era demasiado grande para que el perro se moviera con comodidad. A los señores Odinson les parecía de lo más encantador y volvieron a plantearle a Loki la idea de tener una mascota en la familia.

—¿Qué no les basta con tener un hijo? —respondió mordaz durante el almuerzo—. No. No quiero un perro en la casa. Bastante tedioso es cuidar a este.

Thor daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, olfateando en busca de alguna migaja.

El señor Odinson miró a Loki seriamente. No era la primera vez que les contestaba de esa manera y no tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando a su hijo. Cada vez que intentaba tener una plática con él, Loki encontraba alguna excusa o la forma de escabullirse y posponerla.

—No lo digas como si tener un perro y un hijo fuera lo mismo, Loki —aclaró con su padre frialdad.

—¿No lo es? —insistió Loki y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja—. Yo no diría eso s-

—Suficiente, Loki —sentenció su padre—. Creo que puedes retirarte de la mesa

—Sí, creo que sí —exclamó el muchacho dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza y derramando algunas gotas en el mantel.

Su madre abrió la boca para aliviar la tensión entre los dos, pero Loki ya se había puesto de pie para refugiarse en su habitación. En seguida, Thor fue tras de él, con la cabeza gacha y en tanto silencio que el muchacho pensó que éste seguía en el comedor. Terminó golpeándose el hocico cuando Loki azotó la puerta, luego sintió el sonido que hacen todos los humanos cuando quieren trabar sus puertas.

Se sentó frente al cuarto a esperar.

* * *

A eso de las cinco y media de la madrugada, el jardín de los Odinson se llenaba de pequeños pájaros que iban a beber a la fuentecita de agua. Thor los observaba con cautela desde la cocina, sus ojos se movían con cada uno de sus movimientos, listo para pegar un salto hacia afuera y espantarlos. En la casa Stark, Tony había hecho una puertita especial para que el pudiera salir a cualquiera hora sin tener que despertar a los demás, sin embargo en la nueva casa necesitaba que alguien lo dejara salir.

Escuchó un par de pasos y vio entrar a Loki, no parecía haber dormido nada bien. Puso un par de panes en la tostadora y preparó algo de café, después llenó el tazón de agua y comida de Thor aunque ignorándolo completamente. Thor meneó la cola, poniéndose en dos patas sobre la espalda de Loki mientras este sacaba el pan.

—Déjame en paz —regañó y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín—. Vete a jugar con los pájaros.

Thor se agachó, listo para su ataque, giró la cabeza hacia Loki y lo vio, esperando su pan tostado, con la mirada vacía. Se preguntó si había tenido algún problema con los adultos  durante la cena, si había dicho algo demasiado malo, como cuando él le gruñía a las visitas y Tony lo retaba. Él no se parecía en nada a Tony que siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y hacía bromas y antes de desayunar solo prefería salir al patio con él.

—¿Qué estás viendo? Vete a jugar afuera.

Loki era un humano raro. Triste.

_Solo._

Las aves podían esperar.

Thor se frotó contra sus piernas y se recostó apoyando la cabeza sobre las pantuflas de Loki.

* * *

Thor adoraba contemplar las tormentas. Nada de lloviznas suaves de verano, sino tormentas estruendosas, y si tenían relámpagos mejor. Esos días Loki permanecía en la sala, leyendo algún libro, sin entender cuál era la gracia de todo eso, pero contento que no fuera como otros animales que se ponían a chillar llenos de miedo.

Desde la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, el cielo tormentoso se veía perfecto, aunque como Loki se quedaba en la sala, Thor tenía que conformarse con ver el espectáculo desde la ventana.

—No morirás si estamos en habitaciones diferentes, ¿sabes? Ve a la cocina a ver tu tormenta —insistía sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Entonces Thor lo miraba y se quedaba boca arriba, esperando a que le rascara el vientre. A pesar de que Loki nunca quería ceder tan fácilmente, Thor tenía bastante paciencia y al cabo de unos veinte minutos, conseguía lo que quería y con el pasar de los días, sin que el mismo Loki lo notara, cada vez era más fácil arrancarle algún gesto de cariño.

—No te acostumbres —advertía, pero en sus labios se asomaba una cálida sonrisa.


	2. Thor (parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta que las notas de autor sean tan largas, pero en este caso siento que necesito explicar algunas cosas sobre este fanfic. No son notas aclaratorias en sí, por ende pueden saltearse toda esta perorata si quieren.
> 
> Hay veces en las que escribo a ciegas, es decir guiada por la exaltación de una idea, sin haber planeado la estructura o teniéndola muy a medias. No lo pienso mucho, sólo escribo, y este fic fue uno de esos casos. Pensé que la idea de un personaje animal era súper cliché y que a nadie le iba a interesar, pero resultó ser uno de mis fanfics con más kudos y tanto acá como en fanfiction me pedían la continuación.
> 
> El punto es que en uno de esos días don releo mis cosas, caí en la cuenta de que _Sólo un par de días_ tenía bastantes errores, desde ortográficos hasta los que implicaban el desarrollo de la trama y también de gramática. Corriendo, me dediqué a emparchar las fugas… y además surgió un cambio de planes en cuanto al final, así que empezó a hacer más agua que antes. Lo puse en hiatus (cruel, egoísta, lo lamento por quienes estaban emocionados con esta historia) hasta que arreglé como sería el final de esta primera parte.
> 
> La primera versión estaba carente de sentimientos así que la descarte, y la segunda, que tienen hoy en sus pantallas, es la definitiva, después de haber puesto otros parches. Llegué al punto de no saber si borrarla, borrarla y reescribirla o dejarlo en hiatus eterno. No pude con lo último, así que puse todo de mí para los retoques finales, porque dentro de todo, puede que este no sea mi mejor fanfic, pero sí me costó esfuerzo hacerlo decente para sus ojos.
> 
> Quería terminarlo, quería concretar algo. Y en caso de que vos hayas estado esperando esto, quería darte la satisfacción de saber qué pasa con el perro de Loki, cómo se conectan y finalmente qué va a pasar cuando Tony vuelva de su viaje y quiera llevarse a Thor a casa.
> 
> Acá tenés la segunda parte y final de una idea que surgió de la nada, que me emocionó en su momento y que te dejo, esperando no desilusionarte y agradecida por tu paciencia hasta el final.

Últimamente había notado que Loki estaba discutiendo mucho con los dos adultos. No se parecían en nada a la familia de Tony: si bien no estaba mucho tiempo con su padre, pasaba tiempo inventado cosas, invitando a Steve a su casa o saliendo con los demás. En cambio Loki pasaba de un lugar a otro pero siempre con la misma expresión, solo, siempre como si estuviese herido.

Un tarde, Thor se dio cuenta de que en casa sólo quedaron ellos dos. Sus padres no se aparecieron en todo el día y Loki no parecía preocupado por eso. Supuso que habrían salido, tal vez de vacaciones al igual que Tony.

—Se fueron a Noruega —murmuró para sí—, me dejaron solo para que piense mejor sobre mi actitud. Ya han hecho esto antes. Ellos no, sino otras personas que antes estaban conmigo.

A pesar de que se trataba de cosas tristes, a Thor le gustaba cuando Loki le hablaba como si fuera un ser humano.

Se acercó a él y acarició su pantorrilla con el hocico.

—Vamos a pasear —fue su respuesta y fue a buscar la correa.

El día estaba terriblemente caluroso, el noticiero no aconsejaba salir a la calle salvo que fuera necesario. Thor veía por la ventana a las personas en remera de mangas cortas o sin mangas, shorts, sandalias, gafas de sol… Loki era el único con pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Tal vez no le afectaba el calor.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la cadena, ladró alegre, se puso en dos patas y hociqueó a Loki.

Apenas le respondió o lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera replicó por la saliva que dejó en su rostro, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando lamió su nariz y labios. Se limitó a suspirar y enganchar la cadena, le dio una palmada en el lomo y abrió la puerta. Thor se detuvo, dubitativo, algo no andaba bien y no tenía forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No querías salir? —insistió el muchacho.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

A los quince minutos, Thor se dio cuenta que la piel de Loki estaba irritada tanto en las mejillas como la punta de la nariz. Había sudado mucho, a cada momento se despegaba la camisa del cuerpo y se había arremangado los pantalones hasta la mitad de la rodilla. No trajo consigo dinero para comprar agua y su respiración agitada le preocupó. Thor gimió despacio, en un intento de pregunta, tiró con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto al que iba Loki para regresar a casa.

—Disfruta el paseo —le ordenó.

Mientras caminaban bajó las copas de los árboles, Loki cayó sobre el césped.

Thor intentó ponerlo boca arriba, ladró unos instantes. No había nadie alrededor, solamente vio a lo lejos a un chico grandote y rubio corriendo tras un gato negro, intentó seguirlos, pero se alejaron en seguida. ¿Qué hacer? Dio vueltas en círculos y se decidió. Acarició la mejilla caliente del muchacho y se dispuso a ir en busca de ayuda, cuando sintió un suave tirón de correa que lo detuvo. Thor volteó y quedó al lado de Loki, inquieto.

—Estoy bien —musitó débil. Thor comenzó a aullar y Loki le cerró el hocico con ambas manos—. Dije que… estoy bien… Sólo, nos quedaremos aquí a la sombra… un momento.

Se hizo interminable y Thor comenzó a dormirse hasta que un par de caricias sobre su cabeza lo despabilaron.

—Es mentira —murmuró Loki con un hilo de voz.

Su mano temblaba y Thor reconoció el tono en la voz de los humanos cuando sienten dolor. No se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia Loki, se limitó a pegar la nariz sobre su mejilla, dio una pequeña lamida y la sintió salada.

Lloraba.

—Todo es mentira —dijo—. Lo descubrí hace unos meses. Yo solo. Ni siquiera han podido esconderlo bien. Lo he hecho yo solo, todo lo he hecho solo. Siempre he estado solo.

Thor se sentó, Loki se cubrió los ojos con las muñecas, pero ya no podía esconder las lágrimas.

—No soy hijo de ellos, no sé de quién soy —continuó. Thor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Y no pensaban decírmelo nunca. Iban a seguir mintiéndome y en vez de intentar saber qué me sucede, sólo creen que soy un mocoso cabrón y malhablado…

Silencio.

Y al final…

—Eres el único que está realmente de forma incondicional conmigo…

Thor se arrimó y frotó, con mucha suavidad, su nariz contra la de Loki.

* * *

—¡Hey, Odinson! ¿Cómo está todo? Espero que Thor no te haya causado ningún problema y si así fue, no te preocupes, mañana en la tarde me tendrás en la puerta de tu casa. Cambia esa cara, a puesto a que has tenido un verano productivo este año, ¿no?

El contestador emitió el pitido de mensaje finalizado. Loki dejó sobre el plato de Thor la salsa preparada del sobre de comida para perros. Llovía con fuerza otra vez y había arrimado el gran sofá frente a las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín. Se dejó caer sobre un extremo y suspiró, bebió algo de café con cacao mientras miraba al cielo atento, igual que Thor, a que apareciera algún relámpago en el cielo casi negro.

—Después de todo…  seguramente  extrañas a Tony, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó de repente con un hilo de voz que lo sorprendió a sí mismo, pues no se hubiera imaginado estando tan abatido por la partida de Thor. Era un perro que le habían encajado de sorpresa y ya…

Thor levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Loki. No reaccionó al nombre de Tony, ni movió el rabo cuando escuchó su voz en la contestadora, sino que desde entonces procuró apegarse a él más que antes y en completo silencio para no irritarle. En esas semanas, Thor llegó a conocer muy bien qué cosas le gustaban al muchacho, cuales lo exasperaban y con cuáles podía bromear. Si entendía o no el problema que estaba pasando con sus padres, Loki no tenía forma de saberlo, pero sí estaba seguro de que algo podía percibir en el ambiente y en los silencios incómodos, y Thor decidió ser su aliado incondicional haciendo todo tipo de cosas para distraerle en sus momentos de pesar y soledad.

—No será lo mismo sin ti —murmuró Loki bajando la mano hasta rozar la cabeza del perro y la acarició muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo.

Los relámpagos volvieron a cruzar por el cielo y luego les siguió un tronar fuerte. Thor se subió sobre el sofá, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Loki y apoyando la cabeza cerca de su cadera. Hacía un frío casi invernal y Thor comenzó a darle calor en seguida, Loki le miró y el perro comenzó a menear la cola despacio.

—Habla, tonto. Habla y dile a Tony que no te quieres —pidió mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y pasa los pulgares por entre sus ojos.

No recordaba la última vez que se portó de forma tan cariñosa con alguien.

—Dile que te quieres quedar conmigo…

* * *

Las cinco.

Tony llegaría para dejarle algo más de dinero a Loki por el favor y luego se llevaría a su perro a casa.

Thor se acomodó sobre el sillón, apoyando la mitad del cuerpo sobre el regazo de Loki. Se sentía muy feliz de poder estar tan cerca de él aunque no pudiera sacudir demasiado la cola para demostrarlo pues terminaba azotándole los pies o pantorrillas. Aunque no entendió literalmente el mensaje, cuando reconoció la voz de su amo, supuso que pronto lo vería en carne y hueso y regresarían a la casa Stark y… no volvería a estar más con Loki, no podría cuidarlo en las noches ni acomodar la cabeza sobre sus pies en pantuflas cuando se pusiera triste.

Loki pasó las manos por entre sus orejas una y otra vez, con mucha ternura. Jamás lo había acariciado tanto tiempo seguido. Ninguno emitió ruido alguno, el silencio sólo era cortado por el segundero del reloj de la sala. Tic y tac, y Tony estaba más y más cerca. Loki suspiró y se recostó sobre el lomo de Thor.

Su animal preferido ya no era el gato, ni tampoco el perro, sino Thor. El animal que tenía en ese momento a su lado y que fue, lo podía jurar, la mejor compañía que jamás había tenido en el verano, lo más cercano a un amigo.

Y Stark tocaría el timbre y se lo llevaría lejos.

Tal vez pudiera ofrecerse a cuidarlo todos los veranos. Tal vez si explicaba que había desarrollado un vínculo muy profundo, aún más especial que el de Tony, se lo dejaría a cargo. Nada más tenía que usar las palabras adecuadas. «Tony, Thor y yo…», pero si veía al animal meneando la cola y ladrando rebosante de felicidad por ver a su amo verdadero… No podría tolerar eso.

Lo dejaría en la puerta, sin despedidas, y ya.

Thor ladeó la cabeza y lamió su mejilla. Loki suspiró y en seguida sonó el timbre. «Qué caiga un meteorito y se lleve a Stark». Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Tony le sonrió, tenía la piel más bronceada y sonreía, Loki desvió la mirada en seguida saludando con una mueca y Thor se sentó entre ambos.

—Ah, ¿cómo estás, grandote? —exclamó Tony y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza—. Buen trabajo, Loki, quizá el verano que viene, si no tienes nada que hacer, cosa que no dudo…

—Sí, seguramente sí —interrumpió con tono seco. Thor se puso en dos patas sobre el pecho de Tony y le lamió la mejilla, luego se acomodó detrás de Loki y se hizo un ovillo—. Ha sido un verano diferente con él…

«Vamos, parece que Thor va a respaldarte. Sólo dile que tu serías mejor dueño, que Thor te corresponde…». Abrió la boca para comenzar a decir todo lo que estuvo planeando desde que escuchó el mensaje de la contestadora, él siempre fue experto en convencer a todos, profesores, al director, sus padres. Tony no iba a ser complicado. «Sólo díselo. Sólo…»

—Yo creo…

Su labio inferior tembló de repente y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Ya no podía decir nada. Su mente quedó en blanco mientras Tony lo miraba arqueando una ceja y le preguntaba qué sucedía.

Entonces Thor fue a socorrerle y dio vueltas por entre sus piernas hasta que lo hizo caer sobre su trasero. Tony se echó a reír al tiempo que Thor se acomodaba sobre él, ladrando y moviendo la cola sin intención de levantarse. Loki se sonrojó un poco y le pido que se apartara.

—No puedo creer que le hayas caído tan bien cuando hace unas semanas te ponía histérico. Bien, Thor, ya, déjalo y vámonos a casa. —Pero Thor no se movió por más veces que Tony le ordenara que lo hiciera y tirara de su correa. —Parece que no quiere irse de aquí…

—Bueno… yo tampoco quiero que se vaya —murmuró Loki. Tenía que aprovechar que el perro le había dado la oportunidad para sacar el tema—. Sé que es tuyo, sé que…

—Espera, espera —interrumpió riendo y se puso de cuclillas para mirarlo de cerca—. Yo encontré a Thor una semana antes de dejarlo a tu cargo. Técnicamente, tú has estado más tiempo con él que conmigo.

—¿No es tuyo?, ¿no lo tienes desde cachorro? —inquirió algo sorprendido.

—No —afirmó—. Entiendo que él te haya tomado mucho cariño y no sería ninguna molestia si te lo quedas, pero… ¿realmente quieres eso?

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, atónito, porque nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como Tony Stark le regalaría algo, mucho menos que ese algo, que en realidad era _alguien_ , querría estar a su lado y dejar una vida que era mucho más cómoda; incluso a pesar de que fue algo agresivo con Thor al principio. Pero a él no le importó y así como olisqueaba entre los arbustos en busca de la pelota de tenis que Loki le arrojaba hastiado, con esa misma perseverancia, Thor desenterró en él el deseo de querer fervientemente estar con alguien.

De tener algo propio. De ser elegido.

—Claro que lo quiero —consiguió articular e intentó levantarse—. Thor, hazte a un lado, ¿sí?

Le obedeció en seguida y Loki le acarició la cabeza.

—Bien, Laufeyson. Sólo tendrás que cambiar una única cosa para que Thor sea oficialmente tuyo —avisó Tony cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó desafiante.

—Cambia la placa de Thor. Encarga una que al reverso tenga tu número de teléfono y no el mío.

Y como si hubiera comprendido, al igual que Loki, el significado de esas palabras, Thor dio un ladrido meneando la cola y lamió la mejilla de su nuevo amo hasta que hubo que apartarlo por la fuerza.

De su amo verdadero desde el principio.


End file.
